Patapon: Wspólny Roleplay
Stan Wolne, możne edytować. Co i jak Umiejętności W kategorii "Postacie" tworzymy postać, ustalamy cechy, historię i umiejętności. Umiejętności do wyboru są takie: *'Siła' *'Spryt' *'Zwinność' *'Zatruwanie' *'Dyplomacja' *'Szamaństwo' *'Szybkość' *'Ziołolecznictwo' *'Uzdrowicielska magia' *'Skrytobójstwo' *'Wytrzymałość' *'Strzelectwo' *'Umiejętności transcendentalne' *'Płatnerstwo '(kucie zbroi i mieczy) *'Granie muzyki' *'Inteligencja' *'Lingwistyka '(znajomość różnych języków) *'Kartografia' *'Alchemia' *'Kucharstwo' *'Roślinoznawstwo' *'Gotowanie' '''Na początek wybieramy z nich PIĘĆ'. (Zwiększyłem limit, aby można było łatwiej stworzyć uniwersalną postać.) Magia Tu wybieramy styl magii, którym będziemy się posługiwać. *'Ogień''' *'Czarna magia' *'Lód' *'Energia' *'Biała magia' *'Woda' *'Wiatr' *'Ziemia' *'Natura' *'Nekromancja' Notki od edytorów Zanim zaczniesz edycję, zawsze przeczytaj najpierw te notki. Każdy edytor może tutaj dodać swoje uwagi na temat historii i informacje. Meata nie ma. Wpadłem na pomysł, aby nie kończyć tego w jednej bitwie - będzie parę bitew. Meat pewnie chciałby chociaż jedną, inni też - w ten sposób każdy może poprowadzić bitwę. Patapole - Profil |''' Dyskusja '''| 06:28, sie 6, 2015 (UTC) Postacie Postacie współedytorów Meat Umiejętności: Zatruwanie, Roślinoznawstwo, Umiejętności transcendentalne, Inteligencja, Lingwistyka Magia: Czarna Magia Cechy: Stateczny, poważny i tajemniczy jegomość. Zawsze chodzi w brązowym kapturze, a jego oczy są błyszczące i jakby rozpalone. Historia: Kiedyś był wysłannikiem demonów, który przeszedł do świata Pataponów przez Bramę Baban. Miał za zadanie zatruć Hero Patapona, lecz gdy dotarł do Patapolis, coś w nim pękło i uciekł na górę Gonrok, gdzie mieszkał do tej pory. Póżniej spotkał Interfectora, Hyuka, Reyhanna i Ziemniaka. Do dziś wstydzi się czułości, którą okazał pod Patapolis. thumb|Wizerunek Meat'a Gaeen Umiejętności: Siła, Wytrzymałość, Strzelectwo, Płatnerstwo, Magia Magia: Ogień Cechy: Jest on ożywionym, powolnym, kamiennym golemem. Osoby w jego otoczeniu muszą wytrzymywać jego częste napady szału. Historia: Zbudowany przez antyczne plemię "dorastał" wraz ze swoim bratem, Dogaeenem. Dzięki swojej złośliwej osobowości oraz pewnej podkolorowanej legendzie, zyskał miano Władcy gór.thumb|200px|Wizerunek Gaeen'a Interfector Umiejętności: Skrytobójstwo, Szybkość, Zwinność, Zatruwanie, Alchemia Cechy: Cichy i tajemniczy, szybki jak błyskawica. Zawsze nosi ciemny płaszcz, a pod nim nóż. Historia: Jego rodzice go porzucili, gdy jeszcze był mały. Został przygarnięty przez władcę bractwa ZZK. Władca wychował go jak syna, nauczył go alchemii, zabijania i zatruwania. Gdy w wieku 13 lat wyruszył na pierwszą misję zatrucia króla, udało mu się. Był najlepszym zabójcą w bractwie. W wieku 20 lat wyruszył w podróż i dołączył do Reyhann'a.thumb|220px|Wizerunek Interfector'a Jego imię pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa "interfectorem", które oznacza "zabójca". Yamato Umiejętności: Zwinność, Szybkość, Siła, Granie Muzyki Magia: Ogień Cechy: Pewny siebie, zuchwały, samolubny, kieruje się własnym kodeksem moralnym. Określiłbym go jako Chaotycznego Neutralnego Historia: Nie jest całkiem znana, mimo wszystko wiadomo, że jest synem Hyuka i bratem Ulva. Ulv Umiejętności: Siła, Strzelectwo, Granie Muzyki, Wytrzymałość, Płatnerstwo Magia: Natura Cechy: Bojowy, Odważny ale nie honorowy, określam go jako Chaotycznego Neutralnego Historia: Podobna do Yamato. Jednak Ulv wychował się u korsarzy Lodowych Sztormów. Jest Skaldem. Ziemniak thumb|Wizerunek ziemniaka Umiejętności: Spryt, Dyplomacja, Skrytobójstwo, Lingwistyka, Inteligencja Cechy: Zestresowany, niepewny, łatwo wzbudzić u niego emocje. Historia: Gdy był on jeszcze młody, klan ninja do którego należał został wybity przez Akumapony i jako jedyny przetrwał. Od tamtej pory postanowił nigdy nie wspominać swojego imienia, ponieważ chciał zapomnieć o przeszłości i ukrywa swoją dotychczasową tożsamość za maską. Zabrał ubrania ojca z wioski i postanowił się w nie przebrać. Szuka kogoś z kim może pomścić swoich. Reyhann Umiejętności : Uzdrowicielska magia, Ziołolecznictwo, Szamaństwo, Granie muzyki, roślinoznastwo thumb|170px|Maska Reyhanna. Nigdy. Więcej. Painta. Cechy : Spokojny, wręcz osowiały. Mało się odzywa. Pomimo pierwszego wrażenia, jest bardzo stanowczy i pewny siebie. Lekko samolubny. Historia : Z pochodzenia Patapon. Służył na dworze igotonów przez bardzo długi czas. Kiedy wybuchła wojna, mieszany uczuciami do obu plemion zdezerterował. Potem przez długi czas podróżował po świecie szukając rzadkim roślin i zwiększając wiedzę o swoim hobby - zielarstwie. Poszukiwał również rzadkiej rośliny - chrobotka bryuńskiego, ziela posiadającego szereg różnych zastosowań. Po dotarciu do dżungli Mekkaku został poważnie ranny, lecz uratował go pewien mag - Hukmen. Ponieważ Reyhann posiadał maskę, Hukmen nie rozpoznał w nim Patapona. Wymienił się z magiem wiedzą i dowiedział się, jak przedłużyć swoje życie. Kiedy Patapony wygrały wojnę, Reyhann uciekł i schronił się na Górze Gonrok, obawiając się sądu za bliskie kontakty z Hukmenem. Jego imię pochodzi od azerskiego słowa reyhan oznaczającego bazylię.(Tu Patapole12) Samupon Umiejętności: Siła, Szybkość, Wytrzymałość Cechy: Poważny, bardzo oddany, czasami aż do przesady. Bardzo pragnie pomagać innym, jemu podobnym. Historia: Samupon żył jeszcze za dawnych czasów, kiedy starożytne Patapony trwały w swojej krucjacie ku Krańcowi Świata. Był wtedy zwykłym pataponem, a pradawne olbrzymy wciąż żyły na świecie. Po dotarciu na Wzgórze Nanjaro z jakiegoś powodu został pobłogosławiony przez samego Wszechmogącego i stał się ponadnaturalną istotą, z zewnątrz nadal jednak przypominającą zwykłego Patapona, jednak jego siła, szybkość i wytrzymałość wzrosły drastycznie. Od tamtej pory podążał dalej samotnie dzierżąc w dłoniach ogromny miecz Quagar i słuch o nim zaginął na bardzo długo. thumb|Wizerunek Samupona Kiedy Patapony schroniły się na wyspach Zigotonów by uniknąć rzeźni z rąk Karmenów powrócił na Wzgórze Nanjaro i udał się na pokryte mgłami Dorzecze Boyayan. Tam czekał w niezmienionej postaci, dopóki Centura nie uczyniła sobie z dorzecza swojego legowiska. Błąkał się po opanowanym przez Karmenów kontynencie dopóki nie przegrali oni wojny z Pataponami. Kiedy ich porażka została przypieczętowana przez śmierć Dettankarmena i jego silniejszego brata wreszcie wyszedł z cienia, szukając sobie podobnych, którzy tak jak on gotowi są służyć Wszechmocnemu do końca życia. Jego imię pochodzi od nazwy japońskiego wojownika - samuraja. Inne kluczowe postacie Shoomen thumb|Kapral Shoomen Jeden z Karmeńskich wysoko postawionych wojowników. Jego przyszłość jest narazie zasnuta mgłą niewiedzy... narazie... Elise Przyjaźnie nastawiona do Pataponów snajperka-łuczniczka. Uratowała Meat'a, Interfectora i Ziemniaka, gdy zaatakowali ich żołnierze Shoomena. Uberhero Generał Patapolis, rycerz z najlepszym ekwipunkiem, jego orężem jest topór i tarcza, przygotował Patapony do obrony przed Karmenami. Księga Pierwsza 'Rozdział I - Karmeni' Noc. Bezksiężycowa noc. Zatęchłe mroki rozświetlało jedynie małe ognisko, które już ledwo się tliło. Mimo, że było małe i dawało tylko nikłe światełko, to było widać je z daleka, ponieważ stało na szczycie góry. Góry Gonrok. Reyhann grał na swoim własnym instrumencie. Przypominał on flet z pięcioma dziurkami, lecz przy tych pięciu wylotach powietrza znajdowały się mocno napięte, cieniutkie nitki. Instrument grał swoją smętną i bazowaną na wysokich tonach pieśń, usypiając innych. Pomimo braku chmur, gwiazdy nie świeciły zbyt mocno. Powietrze było rzadkie, wydawało się, że wręcz ostre - jak to na wysokich szczytach. Pomimo, iż góra Gonrok słynęła z potężnych i silnych wiatrów, ta noc była akurat bezwietrzna. Natomiast dalej, na wschodnim klifie słychać było potężne wycie wściekłego wiatru. Nie przeszkadzało ono jednak kompanom dosłyszeć szmeru w pobliskich krzakach... Interfector podniósł się z kłody, na której do tej pory siedział, rozkoszując się zapachem górskich roślin niesionym przez lekką bryzę. Jako zabójca nauczył się, by nie lekceważyć nawet najcichszych dżwięków. Gestem pokazał Reyhannowi, by przestał grać. Wyjął spod połów swego ciemnego płaszcza nóż, gotowy do ewentualnej konfrontacji. Nawet wytężając wzrok nie zdołał dojrzeć tego, co siedzi w pobliskiej kępie. Cała drużyna siedziała w napięciu, oczekując rozwoju wydarzeń. Jedynie Meat siedział spokojnie na pobliskim kamieniu i medytował. Z jego złotych oczu obficie sypały się iskry. Jak zwykle ubrany w swój stary kaptur, sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego. Płomyki dogasającego ogniska oblewały jego zimną twarz czerwoną barwą, która nadawała mu złowrogiego wyglądu. Często lekceważył otaczający go świat, pogrążając się w swoich zamyśleniach, więc przyzwyczajeni do tego towarzysze nie zwracali na niego specjalnej uwagi. Reyhann ponownie zaczął grać. Inni rzucili mu złe zpojrzenie, gdyż nie życzyli sobie trubadurskiej melodii w tak niepewnym momencie. Jednakże ta muzyka była inna; tony bardzo gwałtownie przechodziły z niskich na wysokie oraz na odwrót, i chodź muzyka była cicha, wbijała się w mózg. Hyuk zaczął się aż kołysać na boki, patrząc tępo przed siebie. W pewnym momencie Reyhann przestał grać i powiedział : - Ukaż się! Zza skały wyszedł karmeński, wysokiej rangi oficer. Był wyraźnie zahipnotyzowany. Zbliżał się do kompanów chwiejnym krokiem. Interfector schował sztylet i odsunął się nieznacznie. "Może przyjdzie mi go stępić na innej ofiarze..." - pomyślał. Meat, nawet nie wstając, dosięgnął oficera swoim kosturem. Ten, dźgnięty przez Meat'a między żebra, upadł, niby sparaliżowany, wijąc się w spazmatycznych drgawkach. Zakapturzony demon kontynuował swoją medytację... - Trochę agresywnie... Ale problem z głowy - rzekł Reyhann. Osobiście nie lubił Karmenów, nieraz musiał słuchać obelg wobec jego rodzinnego plemienia. Ale musiał go uleczyć - tak nakazywała przysięga medyka. Skoczył do swojej torby i wyjął zioła. Opłukał ranę i nałożył parę leczniczych roślin. Następnie położył na ranie swoje dłonie. Spłyneło z nich zielone światło, zabliźniające ranę. Szybko było po wszystkim. Reyhann odwrócił się na bok. Poza magią pacjentowi trzeba przekazać nieco własnej energii organizmu. Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytał doświadczony zielarz. - Nie możemy go wziąć ze sobą, zbyt nas spowolni. Jeżeli ktoś chce go zabić, niech to robi, ja tego nie będę miał na sumieniu. Zaś zostawienie go tutaj jest równoznaczne z zabiciem go. Róbcie co chcecie. Ja po ciężkim uleczaniu nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Chyba potrzebuję chwili samotności - powiedział, odchodząc. Zaraz będę, dodał. Kiedy tylko stracił towarzyszy z wzroku, wyjął z kieszeni fajkę nabitą dzikim skrzypem. Wstydził się swojego nałogu, lecz gryzący w oczy dym pozwalał mu się zrelaksować. Zszedł niżej i zobaczył panoramę. Pod góra znadowało się olbrzymie, dobrze zorganizowane obozowisko Karmenów. Dźwięk, który wzięli za wicher, był jednostajnym puszczaniem cięciw - ponad setka łuczników trenowała strzał do tarczy. Reyhann szybko wrócił do swoich towarzyszy. Zameldował wszystko, nie pomijając olbrzymiej armii łuczników. - Jasny muniung - zaklął cicho pod nosem zielarz. - Słucham? - odpowiedział Interfector. - Nic takiego - odpowiedział medyk - stare przekleństwo. Dziw bierze, że nikt z nas na to wcześniej nie wpadł na to, że ten Karmen jest zwiadowcą. Teraz już go raczej nie zabijemy - może nam udzielić kilka cennych informacji. Karmeni mają to do siebie, że stają sie niezwykle szczerzy z nożem na gardle - dodał. Interfector przyłorzył Karmenowi nóż do gardła... - Nie zabijajcie mnie, powiem wszystko - powiedział Karmen z przerażeniem. - Kto wami dowodzi? - spytał się Interfector - Czarna Gwiazda - odpowiedział zwiadowca - Jak duża jest wasza armia? - spytał się Interfector. - Bardzo duża, z 10 000 dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy - odpowiedział Karmen. - Po co wam takie wojsko? - zapytał znów. - Chcemy zaatakować Patapolis - odpowiedział zwiadowca. - Przecież i tak przegracie - odpowiedział z śmiechem Interfector. - Nie przegramy, mamy tajną broń z Zaświatów - odpowiedział z pewnością Karmen. - Jaką? - spytał się Interfector. - Nie wiem, nic mi o tym nie mówiono - odpowiedział Karmen. Interfector podciął gardło Karmenowi, i podszedł do ogniska. Wszyscy zastaniawiali się co robić, oprócz Meat'a, który medytował jak zawsze. - Trzeba ostrzec Patapolis - powiedział Hyuk. - Co nam to da? - odpowiedział Reyhann. Gdy inni zastanawiali się co robić, Interfector zszedł tam gdzie Reyhann wcześniej, i myślał co robić. - A jeśli zakraść się tam po cichu i spróbować zniszczyć tą broń, tylko jak? - pomyślał na głos Interfector. - Nie myśl tak do przodu. Najpierw dowiedzmy się, co to w ogóle jest. Podejrzewam, że jakiś kolejny czołg. Jednak, skoro porywają się na samo Patapolis, to musi to być coś piekienie mocnego. - powiedział Reyhann, który nagle wyrósł za plecami zabójcy. - Trzeba będzie się dowiedzieć. Tu go nigdzie nie widzę, trzymają go gdzieś indziej. Nie zostawiliby czegoś takiego od tak, niech sobie poleży. Muszą mieć kolejną bazę. Tutaj raczej nie ma 10 000 tysięcy żołnierzy, muszą być gdzieś indziej. Zeznania tego zamaskowanego tchórza układają się w całość - dodał. Słońce wschodziło. Czy raczej pojawiała się lekka, jasna aura na horyzoncie. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja muszę się zdrzemnąć ze dwie godzinki. Zioła pobudzające, takie jak wrotycz to świetna rzecz, ale snu nie zastąpią - powiedział zielarz, układając sobie posłanie ze skóry pospolitego kacheeka. - Ja odpływam. Rano zdecydujemy co robić. Towarzysze jednogłośnie go poparli. Trzask palących się drew z ogniska przynosił im ukojenie. Zasnęli. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Ranek był pogodny. Słońce jasno świeciło. Teren pod górą spowijała gęsta mgła, oblana promienistą poświatą. Gdzie niegdzie na skałach dostrzec można było czapy topniejącego śniegu. Choć słońce już dawno wstało, cała kompania jeszcze spała. Pierwszy obudził się Meat. Tak naprawdę trudno powiedzieć, że spał. Jego sen był lekki i cieńki niby motyle skrzydła. Niczym jedwabny kokon okalał on go delikatną warstewką, przez którą Meat wszystko widział i słyszał. Tak więc czuł, gdy w nocy górski ptak wylądował koło niego, szukając ziaren. Słyszał, gdy niespokojny Reyhann przewracał się z boku na bok w swoim śpiworze. Widział krwisty blask dogasającego ogniska... - Karmeni... nigdy nie widziałem ich w tych okolicach. Ich ostatnim posterunkiem w tym obszarze jest fort na klifie Ejiji... - Meat zastanawiał się na głos. Gdy mówił, z jego ust wydobywała się para. Zatarł ręce i rozejrzał się dookoła. W miejscu, gdzie wieczorem palil się ogień, pozostała kupka popiołu i resztka drewna. Meat dotkął drew kosturem, a te zaczęły się palić. Stąpając po cieńkiej warstewce lodu, poszedł dalej, na skraj obozowiska. Leżał tam karmeński zwiadowca, który zeszłej nocy nawiedził ich obozowisko. Nad lewą ręką miał otwartą ranę, wokół której dostrzec można było guzy skrepniętej krwi. Z pomniejszych zadrapań sączyły się strumyczki posoki, które spływały po jego martwym ciele, by wkrótce zlać się z krwistą kałużą, w której leżał. Meat potrącił go butem. - Ścierwo. - splunął na Karmena bez emocji. Nienawidził Karmenów. W sumie sam nie wiedział czemu, napawali go obrzydzeniem. Zniesmaczony był tym bardziej, że po ich stronie opowiedziała się Czarna Gwiazda. Jak to świadczy o nich, demonach? Jakie to będzie miało skutki? Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Meat usiadł na krawędzi klifu, zamyślony. Zamknął oczy. Do jego uszu doszedł szelest. To Reyhann wstał. Demon słyszał jego kroki. Każde stąpnięcie w skrzypiącym śniegu było dla niego wyraźne, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu do ucha zwój i uparcie nim szeleścił. Demon przyzwyczaił się do takich doznań. Po latach szkoleń i medytacji potrafił wykryć każde uderzenie skrzydeł ćmy, czy każdy krok nawet wprawnego skrytobójcy. Meat słyszał jak Reyhann nabija fajkę zielem. Poczuł jego zapach. - Suszone włókna bambusa z Wielkiej Oazy? - zapytał się Meat. Znał te rośliny bardzo dobrze. W końcu parał się ziołolecznictwem. - Eeeeeeeeeemm... - Reyhann był nieco zmieszany. - Tak... - Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem. - demon podniósł się z ziemi - Do tej pory nie mówiłem nikomu, więc... - Zaraz, wiedziałeś, że palę? - przerwał zielarz. - Cóż, nie da się ukryć. - Meat odpowiedział bez wahania. - Trudno nie poczuć tego gęstego dymu... Reyhann usiadł, wypuszczając z ust obłoczek dymu, po czym przełożył fajkę w kącik ust. Meat stanął obok niego i razem wpatrywali się w odlatujący obłoczek, dopóki ten nie stał się zupełnie niewidzialny. - Piękny poranek... - powiedział Reyhann. Meat nie był pewien, czy szaman naprawdę tak uważa, czy to suszony bambus tak na niego działa. - Szkoda, że niedługo nie będziemy mogli się porankami takimi jak ten tak rozkoszować. - stwierdził demon. - Czemu? - Aaaahh, Rey, czy ty mnie masz za głupca? Nie widzisz co się dzieje?! Jak żyję, Karmeni nigdy się tu nie panoszyli... - Cóż, może masz rację, ale jeśli nie będziemy mogli rozkoszować się podobnymi chwilami, może powinniśmy bardziej docenić tą? Meat się uspokoił. Podszedł do ogniska, aby ogrzać ręce. - Może... 'Rozdział II - Rozdzielenie' Kompania grzała się przy ogniu, obmyślając plan natarcia. Wszystkie strategie, które brali pod uwagę, po dłuższym zastanowieniu się nad nimi nie wchodziły w grę. Karmenów było zbyt wiele. Byli za dobrze uzbrojeni. Na oko w obozie było 200 sztuk zbrojnych, a według zeznań przesłuchanego zwiadowcy miało przyjść jeszcze więcej. Grupka wędrownych nie miała z nimi szans. A do tego dochodzi ta ich tajna broń. Wydawało się, że nie ma już nadziei. - HA! - Ziemniak wstał nagle. - Gdy studiowałem kiedyś zbiory w klasztorze ninja, natknąłem się na pewną legendę. Była o... - Gaeenie, Królu Gór. - dokończył Meat. - Otóż to. - Ziemniak dodał cierpko, lecz po chwili kontynuował. - Moglibyśmy go przekabacić, aby stanął po naszej stronie. Z takim gigantem w szeregach roznieślibyśmy Karmenów w proch i pył! Wszyscy poparli wojownika. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyruszyli. W obozie zostali Hyuk i Reyhann, którzy mieli kontrolować sytuację, podczas gdy Ziemniak, Meat i Interfector szukali Gaeena. Gdy trio wojowników schodziło ze zbocza, Reyhann i Hyuk postanowili przespać się jeszcze parę minut. Musieli wypocząć po tym, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Tymczasem przy podnóżu góry, kompani maszerowali równomiernym krokiem. - Właściwie, jak znajdziemy tego kolosa? - spytał się Interfector. - Cóż, Gaeen został stworzony za pomocą magii. - Meat pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Zlokalizujemy źródło magii, znajdziemy Gaeena. - Ale... w jaki sposób zlokalizujemy magię? - O to się nie martw... (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Reyhann nagle coś usłyszał. Wstał już jakiś czas temu, Hyuk cały czas spał. Zza krzaka wybiegło około tuzina Karmenów. Na szczęście nie mieli kawalerii ani łuczników - tylko lekka piechota. Hyuk, dosłyszawszy ich ryk, szybko się przebudził. Dobył oręża i, razem z Reyhannem, rozpoczął walkę. Zielarz atakował magią - nie dobywał laski ani berła, lecz z jego nadgarstów strzeliły ku gardłom przeciwników pnącza. Hyuk zabił trójkę, szaman czwórkę - reszta uciekła, spodziewając się łatwej roboty. -Trzeba się ewakuować, zaraz zawiadomią resztę - powiedział Rey. - Zejście na dół zajmie im godzinę, organizacja i wysłanie tutaj nowej grupy uderzeniowej kolejne półtorej godziny.Tylko jak reszta naszego zespołu nas potem znajdzie...? Hyuk i Reyhann nie do końca wiedzieli co robić. Musieli uciekać, ale nie byli pewni co czeka ich pod górą. Mieli nadzieję, że towarzysze jakoś ich odnajdą. Spakowali wszystkie rzeczy i zbiegli po kamienistym zboczu. - Trzeba reszcie dać znak... żeby wiedzieli, że musieliśmy uciekać, oraz że na szczycie góry już nie jest bezpiecznie. Byliśmy głupcami, rozpaliliśmy ogień na samym szczycie! - zielarz zastanawiał się co robić. Zauważył, że jego kompan oczekuje go na skalnej półce. - Uciekaj! - Reyhann wrzasnął do Hyuka. - Nie śpiesz się, szybko tu nie przyjdą, zaś skręcona kostka skutecznie wyeliminuje cię z gry- dodał. Wziął kamień i wyrył innym, ostrym kamieniem symbol. Było to duża litera V, z trzema kropkami w środku. Reyhann nosił ten symbol na szacie, miał nadzieję, że ktoś z grupy poszukującej Gaeena go zobaczył i skojarzy, gdy go ujrzy. Rzucił go na szczyt. Nagle usłyszał krzyk Hyuka. - Karmeni nie uciekli do obozowiska! Wycofali się i przegrupowali siły. Było ich czterech - tylko jeden uciekł poinformować swoich. Hyuk krwawił - z boku tryskała krew, z mocno robitego czoła się tylko sączyła. Reyhann rzadko walczył, ale kiedy już musiał, dobywał ciężkiej saksy. Ni to nóż, ni to miecz - śmiali się wojownicy uzbrojeni w cięzkie maczugi i topory. Hyuk zajął się dwoma Karmenami. Pozostało dwóch - jeden uzbrojony w tarczę i buzdygan, drugi w miecz. Zielarz szybko skoczył do pierwszego, minął kiepską zasłonę buzdyganem i trafił miękko w gardło. Tarcza w tym czasie błądziła beztrosko z boku, po czym Reyhann wywnionskował, że przeciwnik nie był zbyt obeznany w walce. Został jeszcze drugi, uzbrojony w miecz. Po jego wielobarwnej masce bohater wywnioskował, że ten był wysokiej rangi oficerem. Z łatwością zatrzymał zabójcze cięcie, po czym przeszedł do ofensywy. Medyk z trudnością parował ciosy - długi miecz miał nieporównywalnie większy zasięg rażenia niż saksa. Rey dobył więc zza kołnierza krótki nóż. Podpierał nim swoją drugą broń, dzięki zasadzie dźwigni ciosy było o wiele lżej sparować. Jednakże, nie mógł przejść do ataku, Karmen nacierał zbyt zaciekle i zbyt dokładnie. Owszem, za żadne skarby nie mógł przebić się przez zasłonę zielarza - ale wystarzył jeden błąd, jeden zły krok, aby zginął. A razem z nim Hyuk, który potrzebował szybkiego leczenia. W pewnym momencie miecz wbił się głeboko w saksę, klinując się. Karmenowi na ułamki sekund została do obrony tylko lewa ręką, zaś Reyhannowi - nóż. Ten bez wachania ciął. Karmen insyktownie próbował się zasłonić ręką. Ponieważ znajdowała się ona pod dużym kątem względem uderzenia, przeciwnik Karmena dosłownie odkroił mu mięsień. Karmen okręcił się, wrzeszcąc z bólu, i zanim jeszcze upadł w jego plecach znalazła się saksa. Medyk szybko skoczył do Hyuka, choć korciło go, by upaść bezwładnie na ziemię. Przez lewy bok przeszła na wylot włócznia. Reyhann szybko ją wyjął. Z boku trysnęło jeszcze więcej krwi. Dwa centymetry wyżej, a pocisk trafiłby w tętnicę udową - wówczas oficer wykrwawiłby się w kilka sekund. Obłożył granice suszonym, strasznie cuchnącym zielskiem - była to mydlnica. Zioło to było trujące, zabijało małe muszki, które garnęły się do krwi. Musiał tylko uważać, aby nie wpadło do rany. Położył ręce na ciele Hyuka i zaczął uleczać - dłonie medyka generowały przy tym kojące, zielone światło. Ciało leczonego zaczęło podskakiwać, drzeć się w niebogłosy i wyginać się na wszystkie strony - to organizm sprawdzał funkcje życiowe. W końcu lekarz osunął się na bok. Proces uzdrawiania się zakończył. Spojrzał na ciało rannego i powiedział słynne w kręgach lekarzy zdanie : "prawie się udało..." Włosy Hyuka były srebrno - białe. Na twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki. - Widać, sama magia nie wystarczyła. Organizm musiał przekazać trochę własnej energii, na oko z dziesięć, piętnaście lat życia - powiedział lekarz, po czym osunął się i zemdlał ze zmęczenia. 'Rozdział III -' Postój Farmen był wściekły. Nie dość, że stracił kilku żołnierzy, którzy zamiast dobić dwóch pokraków się wycofali, to jeszcze ktoś dowiedział się o planach ataku na Patapolis. Złość gotowała się w nim od rana, kiedy tylko przyszła wiadomość o grupie paru osób na szczycie góry. Od tego czasu wszystko szło nie tak. Tych paru tumanów załatwiło jego najlepszych żołnierzy. Poza tym dowiedział się, że był wśród nich pewien medyk. Po zeznaniach jego brata, który strzórzył zamiast atakować z innymi, dowiedział się, że jest to ten sam medyk, który zdradził Pataponom plany zasadzki Hukmena podczas drugiej bitwy o dżunglę Menkame. Owy szaman nie specjalizował się w walce, nie miał szans w pojedynku z kimś tak dobrze wyszkolonym jak Farmen. Natychmiast zebrał ekwipunek i swojego konia. Powiadomił swoich zastępców i bez zbędnych opóźnień wyruszył, aby wytropić i zabić zdrajcę, przez którego zginął jego dawny przełożony. Najpierw dostanę się na szczyt góry - rozumował Karmen - potem wytropienie tego przybłędy będzie tylko formalnością. Zabrał swój najbardziej zaufany oręż - masywnego morgenszterna . Śmieszny nożyk tym razem niewiele da. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Skalne ściany, pokryte świecącym się bluszczem zdawały się sięgać chmur. Kompani szli dnem głębokiego wąwozu, skryci w cieniu. Gdyby tera doszło do konfrontacji, wszyscy by zginęli. Interfector trzymał dłoń zaciśniętą na sztylecie, a Ziemniak stąpał ostrożnie przy samej ścianie, gotów uciec górą w razie spotkania z nieprzyjaciółmi. Nikt nie rozmawiał. Chociaż nikt o tym nie mówił, zmiana ciśnienia po zejściu ze szczytu wprost ich przytłaczała. Wkrótce z ciasnego wąwozu wyszli do małej kotliny, w której płynął strumyk. - Zrobimy tu postój - zarządził Meat. - Jest już późno. Kompani rozłorzyli prowizoryczny namiot, przypominający tipi, a demoniczny mag nazbierał kamieni, z których ustawił komin. Po tym jak Meat wypowiedział tajemnicze, niezrozumiałe słowa i dotknął komina kosturem, w jego środku zapłonął fioletowy płomień. - Trzymam pierwszą wartę. - zaoferował się Interfector. - Nie, prześpijcie się. - odpowiedział Meat. - Nie ma potrzeby ustawiać straży. - Ale co jeśli w nocy zaskoczą nas Karmeni? - Interfector był nieustępliwy. - Nie dadzą rady nas zaskoczyć. - Meat odpał z przekonaniem. - Jestem demonem. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie śpię. Podczas gdy zamykam oczy mój organizm jako tako się regeneruje, lecz moje zmysły pozostają czujne. Usypiają tylko w jednym przypadku... - Gdy umrzesz. - Dokładnie. Interfector i Ziemniak weszli do tipi, Meat położył się na ziemi, blisko ognia. Wymówił jakieś niezrozumiałe zaklęcie i jego kostur rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Zobaczymy, co przyniesie jutro... (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) W nocy Meat zbudził swych towarzyszy. Koło ich obozowiska kręciły się cztery Fenriry. Meat mógł przewidzieć ich przybycie. Wiedział dobrze, że o tej porze roku te drapieżniki migrują na północ od ich zwykłych miejsc pobytu. - Wstawajcie. - demon mówił półszeptem. - Szykuje się jatka. - zatarł ręce. 'Rozdział IV - Samupon' i eksperymenty Karmenów Reyhann i Hyuk spokojnie podróżowali na zachód - po pierwsze, tam najprawdopodobniej udali się ichtowarzysze, po drugie obozowisko Karmenów znajdowało się na wschodnim stoku góry, dzięki czemu nie ryzykowali, że zostaną zauważeni. W pewnym momencie trafili na jezioro - nie było ono duże, lecz woda była pełna ohydnych glonów. W zasięgu wzroku nie widać było końca, więc nasi bohaterowie się rozdzielili. - Rozdzielmy się. Musimy dowiedzieć się jak sforsować jezioro - konkretniej, z której strony. Pagórki, których w tej okolicy jest pełno, zasłaniają widok - powiedział Reyhann, odchodząc na południe. O ile dobrze pamiętam mapy, w którąś stronę będzie tylko niecały kilometr. Jeżeli nie zobaczysz przejścia, zawróć do mnie - dodał. Okolica miała ciekawy teren. Małe, ostro zakończone pagórki przypominały żebra dziewiczej krainy, zaś podłużne jezioro - kręgosłup. Farmen tylko czekał na moment, kiedy Hyuk straci z oczu Reyhanna. Wyszedł zza krzaka i z dziką furią zaatakował lekarza. Nie liczyło się, jakie zada ciosy, czy zranią przeciwnika, czy w ogóle trafią - ważne było tylko to, aby siekać i rąbać. Medyk, kompletnie zaskoczony furią, nie miał nawet sekundy na rekację - wyjął saksę i zaczął rozpaczliwie odbijać ciosy, nie było czasu na posiłkowanie się drugim nożem. Potężny morgensztern zadawał rany nawet, kiedy cios został sparowany - długie kolce mijając saksę, z łatwością przebijały rękawicę i sprawiały, że cała dłoń krwawiła. Po chwili ręka Reyhanna, od koniuszków palców po łokieć zdrętwiała. W końcu lekarz nie wytrzymał. Jego oręż upadł na ziemię wydając głuchy łoskot. Karmeński generał tryumfalnie ryknął. Zaczął podnosić swą broń. Znachor zamknął oczy. To koniec - pomyślał w rozpaczy. Spojrzał na swojego oprawcę. Jego broń cały czas unosiła się - sekundy zmieniły się w godziny. Maczuga minęła głowę i powoli opadała na łopatki. Co on robi? - pomyślał Reyhann. Broń minęła już najlepszą pozycję do zadania ciosu. Nagle Karmen upadł. Za nim stał wojownik dobywający dwóch noży - aktualnie jednego, gdyż drugi był w plecach wijącego się w niezbyt długiej agonii pułkownika. - Jestem Samupon, wybraniec Wszechmocnego. Słyszałem o tobie. Uratowałeś mojego ojca. - Miło mi. Wybacz ale nie podam ci dłoni, twój kostium jest dosyć drogi - nieczęsto widuje się już bagienne Kacheeki. Pozwól, że zajmę się moimi ranami. - Nie ma problemu - rzekł Patapon - pod warunkiem, że opowiesz mi, czemu tutaj jesteś, ewentualnie z kim, i dlaczego dałeś mi okazję do zabicia jednego z dowódców karmeńskiej inwazji - dodał. - Dłuższa historia - odpowiedział Reyhann, uleczając swoją rękę. - I skąd, do ciężkiego licha, wiesz o niej? - Szpiegowałem ich od dłuższego czasu. Nie zbaczając z tematu, chcę jak najszybciej poznać odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Wtedy Reyhann opowiedział o wszystkim, o towarzyszach, o zwiadowcy, o rozdzieleniu i o Farmenie. - Aha - odpowiedział krótko Samupon. - Musimy szybko znaleźć twoich towarzyszy - powiedział z niepokojem. - Dlaczego? - spytał się Rey. - Poniważ Karmeni za 20 dni będą pod Patapolis z tajną bronią - odpowiedział Samupon. Hyuk, zaniepokojony hałasami, szybko zawrócił. - Kto to jest? - zapytał. - Samupon - odpowiedział Rey. Zielarz opowiedział Hyukowi co się stało. - Wiem gdzie mogą być wasi towarzysze - powiedział Samupon. Od teraz Rey i Hyuk podróżowali za Samuponem. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Choć już świtało, Fenriry nadal kręciły się wokół obozowiska trójki podróżników. Ci zaś siedzieli w tipi, obserwując każdy krok drapieżnich wilków. W końcu Interfector nie wytrzymał. - Zaatakujmy! Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, same nas wyczują i zrobią sobie z nas wczesne śniadanie. - Interfector powiedział. - Rzeczywiście, nie wyglądają jakby miały odpuścić. - przyznał Ziemniak. - Nie przypominają zwykłych Fenrirów. Mają krwistoczerwone oczy i futro zabarwione na jasny fiolet... - Cóż, może rzeczywiście powinniśmy zaatakować, ale najpierw musimy obmyślić strategię. - przyznał Meat. - są zbyt liczne, a jeśli rzeczywiście są inne od zwyczajnych Fenrirów, to tym bardziej powinniśmy uważać. Na środku małej, górskiej kotliny stało tipi. Krążyły wokół niego krwiożercze Fenriry, czekające, aż ktoś wyjdzie z namiotu. Nagle jedna z bestii skomląc upadła na ziemię. Na nodze miała ranę ciętą, z której obficie broczyła krew. Z rany wystawały też rozszarpane włókna ściany tętnicznej. Zaniepokojone wilki zaczęły rozglądać się po kotlinie. Ich towarzysz zdąrzył już się wykrwawić. Zobaczyły ciemnoniebieski cień przebiegający środkiem podłużnej doliny. Dwa Fenriry podbiegły do tego miejsca. Trzeci uważnie obserwował okolicę. Wilki podeszły do tipi. W środku siedział ninja. Gdy jeden z drapieżników wszedł do środka, ninja przedostał się pod drugą ścianą namiotu na zewnątrz i zawalił wilkowi tipi na głowę. W tym czasie ktoś pozbawił drugiego Fenrira wzroku celnym rzutem nożem. Drapieżnik zaskomlał i upadł na zieię w kałuży krwi. Trzeci wilk zaczął uciekać, jednak drogę zablokowała mu postać w kapturze, w której ręce pojawił się nagle kostur. Fenrir spróbował się wycofać, lecz zanim się obrócił, jego ciało zalał deszcz czerwonego kwasu. Za jego plecami jeden z jego kompanów wydostał się spod namiotu, wściekle rycząc. Opadł bezwładnie na ziemię obok swojego oślepionego kolegi, gdy dwa zatrute sztylety wbiły mu się w tętnice szyjne. - To było mocne. - przyznał Ziemniak. Interfector wyrwał swoje sztylety z gardła Fenrira, po czym wydobył nożyk do rzucania z gałki ocznej drugiego z napastników. - Iiii... nieco makabryczne... - dodał po chwili z obrzydzeniem. - Cóż, w każdym razie zniwelowaliśmy niebezpieczeństwo. - odpowiedział Interfector. W jednej chwili spojrzeli na Meat'a, który klęcząc przyglądał się oblanemu kwasem wilkowi. Dołączyli do niego. Zauważyli, że w miejscu gdzie kwas wypalił futro drapieżnika, widnieje pieczęć. - Ktoś z nimi eksperymentował. - stwierdził Meat - Dlatego mają taki dziwny kolor futra. Przypatrzcie się dokładniej ich krwi. Widzicie te małe, fioletowe drobinki? Ktoś musiał im to podać dorzylnie... Może to Karmeni? Stwierdzili, że pracują nad jakąś Super Bronią... Może chodziło im o mutogen, który zamieniłby ich żołnierzy w niepowstrzymaną armię demonów... - Rzeczywiście. - przyznał Interfector. - A skutki swoich środków testują na Fenrirach... - W każdym razie to kolejny pretekst byśmy czym prędzej odnaleźli Gaeena. - wtrącił się Ziemniak. Miał rację. Bez giganta nie mieli szans z Karmenami... Z rana wyruszyli w dalszą drogę przez poprzecinaną rzekami krainę. Choć była to wczesna wiosna i temperatura powietrza często spadała poniżej zera, słońce ogrzewało kompanów swymi promieniami, ratując ich od zaziębienia. Po dniu wędrówki przez labirynt podmokłych dolin drużyna dotarła do zagłebienia zakończonego gładką, granitową ścianą, która poprzecinana była płaskorzeźbami i rycinami. Wszystkie zdobienia i napisy składały się na gigantyczny wizerunek golema z rozwartą paszczą. - My... - Meat nie dowierzał - My go znaleźliśmy. 'Rozdział V - Gaeen' Kompani zaczęli opukiwać tajemniczą ścianę, by znaleźć potencjalne wejście do kuźni Gaeena. Według legend był on kowalem gór. W swojej gigantycznej kuźni wykuwał miecze i tarcze dla golemów. Oprócz tego robił oczywiście broń dla Zigotońskich generałów. Wykuł też podobno kiedyś kolosalny tron, na którym zasiadał, dopóki królestwo Zigotonów nie upadło. Musiał wtedy skryć się w górach przed gniewem Karmenów, którzy najeżdżali dawne ziemie Zigotonów. - Wejście musi być gdzieś ukryte... - stwierdził Meat, przypatrując się płaskorzeźbie. Majestatyczna plątanina napisów i zawijasów robiła na nim duże wrażenie. Gdy podszedł bliżej, rozpoznał jeden z napisów. - To pismo to język Gahhar! - demon znał ten pradawny dialekt znakomicie. thumb|Starożytny napisMeat pochyliwszy się nad napisem, zaczął czytać na głos. - Śmierć jest tylko zjawiskiem, ból to tylko stan umysłu... ''- mag wymawiał dokładnie każdą głoskę. - Eeee... ''Nic nie zburzy muru wiary... Nic nie jest w stanie rozsypać naszego Imperium. Wiecznie żywi. Wiecznie wielcy. Władcy. - To jakiś durny bełkot! - oburzył się Interfector. - Stworzony, by służyć. ''Ummmm... - Meat przerwał na chwilę. - Rzeczywiście, nic tu nie mówi o wejściu do kuźni Gaeena. Może odpowiedź nie jest ukryta w tekście, tylko w żłobieniach. Może trzeba coś wcisnąć... - Chyba wiem co. - powiedział Ziemniak, sięgając ręką do rubinowego oka golema. Nagle Meat dostał wizji. Widział Ziemniaka, który wciska rubinowe oko i wysuwane ze ściany ostrza rozszarpujące jego ciało. - Stój!!! - demon krzyknął do wojownika, na moment przed tym jak jego ręka dotknęła powierzchni polerowanego kryształu. - To pułapka! Ziemniak usłyszał ostrzeżenie i w dosłownie ostatniej chwili uniknął żelaznych kleszczy, które gotowe były zacisnąć się na swojej ofierze, rozkrajając jej tułów. - Wow, dzięki. - Ziemniak stanął obok Meat'a. - Cóż, mam wrażenie, że Gaeen chyba nie chce żadnych gości... - Meat zmarszczył brwi. - Nie możemy odpuścić. Karmeni się nie cackają. Bez giganta w drużynie zostaniemy przez nich rozniesieni. - Ściemnia się. Rozłóżmy obozowisko, jutro zastanowimy się co robić. - zaproponował Interfector. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Rankiem, nim jeszcze na dobre wstało słońce, towarzysze znów zaczęli badać mur. Meat studiował napisy, zaś Interfector i Ziemniak szukali ukrytych dźwigni, przycisków i tym podobnych mechanizmów. - To wszystko cytaty z ''Ormen Libro! - nagle wykrzyknął Meat. - To zadziwiające, że na zigotońskich, antycznych ruinach wyryte są zapiski Karmenów... Meat, powłóczywszy nogami kopnął mały kamyk. Ten potoczył się i spadł z małego uskoku przy dróżce. Demon odprowadzał go wzrokiem, dopóki nie podszedł do niego Ziemniak. - Słuchaj, nie wiem czy to w ogóle ma jakiś sens. - westchnął. - Szukamy wejścia od dwóch dni. Bezskutecznie. Mamy w drużynie zabójcę, ninję i demonicznego maga. Nie myślisz, że znaleźlibyśmy wejście już dawno? Meat jednak nie słuchał. Ciałem był przy towarzyszach, lecz umysłem odpływał... (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Śmierć to jedynie zjawisko, ból to jedynie stan umysłu. Nic nie zburzy muru wiary. Żaden wiatr nie rozwieje kopca, który wspólnie usypaliśmy. Nic nie zniszczy naszego Imperium. Wiecznie żywi. Wiecznie wielcy. Władcy. Królestwo zbudowane na mogiłach tych, którzy się sprzeciwiali ich ideologii. Krew wrogów otworzyła im drogę na szczyt, miecz przyjaciół ich stamtąd strącił. Śmierć to jedynie zjawisko, ból to tylko stan umysłu... Meat powtarzał sobie w głowie te wersety Ormen Libro, szukając podpowiedzi co do ukrytego wejścia do kuźni Gaeena. Nagle go olśniło. - Krew wrogów otworzyła im drogę... - powiedział. - To jest to! Ziemniak! - Tak? - spytał się ninja. - O co chodzi? - Chodź tu i dźgnij mnie swoją kataną w rękę. - Co?! - To, co usłyszałeś. Chodź i dźgnij mnie w rękę. - Po co?! - W Ormen Libro ''napisano, że ''krew wrogów otworzyła im drogę. Czy demony nie są twoimi największymi wrogami? Ziemniak zrozumiał, co mag chce zrobić. Rozciął mu wewnętrzną stronę dłoni, po czym przyłożył ją do skalnej powierzchni. Litery i wgłębienia na ścianie zaczęły emitować śnieżnobiałe światło. Część kamiennego muru zniknęła tworząc wejście w kształcie gotyckiego łuku. Kompani weszli równym krokiem do środka. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) "Żar, piekło, ogień!" - Były to pierwsze myśli drużyny, która przekroczyła próg magicznych drzwi. Gotujące się wręcz powietrze dopadło skórę trzech towarzyszy. - Aj! Ajajajaj!!! - Wrzasnęli wszyscy naraz. - Parzy! Parzy! - Krzyczał Interfector, kiedy Meat zastanawiał się, czemu sam wrzasnął, skoro mógł ujarzmić płomień we wnętrzu swego ciała. - Kto śmie zakłócać mój spokój? - Jakiś nieznajomy, ciężki głos przemówił do nich i wnet cała trójka zapomniała o wysokiej temperaturze. Głos pochodził z wnętrza wielkiej, kamiennej postaci, a raczej z jej sylwetki, którą bohaterowie ledwo dostrzegali przez jasność rozżarzonego, ogromnego pieca znajdującego się za nią. - Cz-cz-czy... T-t-to... - Ziemniak próbował się wysłowić. - Słucham, malutka istoto. - Ryknęła postać nie przerywając swojej pracy przy piecu. - Cz-Czy to T-ty jesteś W-w-władcą G-gór? - Wyjąkał Ziemniak. - Władcą Gór, powiadasz..? Nie. - Odrzekła czarna sylwetka. "Jak? Czyżby całe nasze poszukiwania...?" - Przeraził się w myślach Meat i tak samo przerażony zapytał postać: - Jak to możliwe, że nie jesteś Władcą Gór, Kamiennorękim Kowalem, Straszydłem z Sanson - Gaeenem?! - Hehehehe... Grumblll.... - Zaśmiała się postać. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że przypisano mi tyle przydomków, ale tak - Nie stoi przed Wami nikt inny jak Gaeen, niedawny Władca Gór. Chwilę ciszy przerwał Interfector zadając pytanie kamiennemu golemowi, który skończył swoją pracę i odwrócił się w ich kierunku. Szukanie odpowiedzi na to pytanie trawiło myśli całej trójki i było powodem właśnie tej przerwy. - Jak to "niedawny"? (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Kamyk kopnięty przez Meat'a potoczywszy się dróżką spadł z uskoku u jej krawędzi. Potoczył się dalej po pochyłym podłożu i wpadł do rzeki. Niesiony jej nurtem natrafił na spróchniałą deskę, która zablokowała się na jednej z wystających z wody skał. Deska po kolizji z kamieniem złamała się w pół. Jej połówki popłynęły dalej w dół rzeki, po czym wybiły się w powietrze na uskoku przy wielkim wodospadzie i wpadły z pluskiem u jego podnóży. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Usłyszawszy plusk, cała dwudziestka Karmeńskich żołnierzy obróciła głowy. Nawet kapral wyszedł ze swego ogromnego namiotu wywabiony dziwnym odgłosem. Rozejrzał się po wybrzeżu, na którym rozbili obóz. - Wy! - wskazał palcem na piątkę lekkich piechurów. - Przeszukajcie wybrzeże pod wodospadem. - Tak jest! - wojownicy krzykneli chórem. - A wasza piętnastka przeszuka góry i kotlinę. - poinstuował resztę żołnierzy. - Ktoś kto spowodował ten hałas prawie napewno czai się u góry urwiska. Inaczej już dawno byśmy go zlokalizowali. - Tak jest! - piętnaście sztuk zbrojnych pobiegło w stronę wodospadu. Była wśród nich piątka łuczników i dwójka berserkerów. Kapral powrócił do swego namiotu i westchnąwszy wznowił studiowanie swoich map. Miał pewne podejrzenia co do tego, kto krył się w lesie. - Te małe, durne, truchtające oczka już nigdy więcej nie staną nam na drodze... - kapral uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pamiętał, że to przez Patapony tkwił teraz na środku tego bezdroża, zamiast w bazie wojskowej u podnóży góry Gonrok. Brak odzewu ze strony Farmena wzbudził niepokój części dowództwa. Wysłali go oni na czele dwudziestoosobowej zbrojnej grupy, aby odszukać oficera. Wybór nieprzypadkowo padł właśnie na kaprala Shoomena. Był on świetnie wyszkolonym żołnierzem, który słynął ze swojej brutalności i bezwzględności. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Tymczasem w kuźni Gaeena trójka bohaterów toczyła rozmowę. - Aaa... to już od jakiegoś czasu... to chyba już z parę lat nie jestem Władcą Gór! Rrrrumbl! - Mruknął Gaeen. - Zaraz, zaraz... to... kto nim teraz jest? - Zapytał się ze skupioną miną Interfector. - No nikt inny jak mój braciszek - Dogaeen! Graaawwwl! - Odrzekł z zadowoleniem Gaeen. - Ale... czemu? - Spytał Meat. - No właśnie? - Zawtórowała mu pozostała dwójka. - Ano wiecie jak to jest... pokłóciliśmy się z braciszkiem o koronę. Ale to nic takiego! I tak to starszy miał być władcą... - Odrzekł golem z lekkim smutkiem. - Hmm... - Odmruknął Ziemniak. - No cóż... w każdym razie muszę już kuć broń dla tych głupich maskoludków. Możecie szybko powtórzyć, czego ode mnie chcieliście? - Zaraz, zaraz..? "Maskoludki"? Masz pewnie na myśli karmenów! - Zezłościł się Meat. - Znacie je? - Zdziwił się kamienny golem idąc w stronę rozgrzanego pieca. - Słuchaj, ich są tutaj tysiące i niszczą górskie lasy, by za chwilę postawić na ich miejsce swoje osady! Wkopują się w górską ziemię, by zaraz przewiercić ją na wylot i wyprowadzić tamtędy swoją armię! Gaeenie, pomóż nam i powstrzymaj niszczycielską moc bestialskich karmenów! - Wykrzyknął Ziemniak. - Słucham?! Moje piękne drzewa?! Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz, czuję każde z nich i każde z nich ma się dobrze! - Odryknął zdenerwowany i zarazem wystraszony Gaeen zatrzymując się w pół kroku. - Hmm... czyli nie czujesz tej magicznej aury, która spowija to pomieszczenie i blokuje je od środka? - O czym ty mówisz?! - Ryknął Gaeen, teraz już kompletnie objęty strachem. - Zauważyłem to od razu po wejściu. Aura blokuje ciepło pomieszczenia. Dlatego też jak wchodziliśmy, poczuliśmy nagły wzrost temperatury, nie mówiąc już o tym, że potrafię wykryć przepływ tej magii. - Odrzekł płomiennoki demon. - MASZ NA MYŚLI, ŻE... - Powiedział golem zamieniając otaczającą go przed chwilą siłę strachu na moc ogromnego gniewu i zemsty. - Tak, magia mogła blokować twoją więź z... - Mówił Meat, lecz nie dokończył, gdyż kamienne cielsko golema wyrzuciło w powietrze bramę i skalny sufit wybiegając z kuźni. 'Rozdział VI - Komplikacje' - Gaeenie, stój! - krzyczał Meat. Lecz gigant go nie słuchał. Pędzony furią biegł tępo przed siebie. Nagle drużyna biegnąca dnem szerokiego wąwozu dotarła do rozstaju. Kompani usłyszeli świst. Gaeen zatrzymał się, gdyż dźwięk zwrócił jego uwagę. Ze skały rozdzielającej drogę na dwie mniejsze dróżki posypał się grad strzał. Demon dosłownie w ostatniej chwili wyczarował nad Ziemniakiem i Interfectorem ścianę ognia, która ochroniła ich od strzał. Gaeen nie miał tyle szczęścia. Został zasypany przez pociski, które wbiły się w jego kamienny pancerz. W tym czasie z obu dróg wyszło po pięciu żołnierzy. W każdej grupce było po jednym berserkerze. Berserkerzy oplotli nogi Gaeena liną, a piechota rzuciła się na trio towarzyszy za ogniową tarczą. Interfector wybił się z pleców Meat'a i z wystawiwszy noże na sztorc do przodu przebił dwóch Karmenów na wylot ciosem z wyskoku. Meat opuścił gardę strzelił we wrogów magicznym pociskiem, który zostawił za sobą smugę cienia. Trafiony pociskiem Karmen upadł i zaczął wić się niczym opętany. - Trzech z głowy, jeszcze siedmiu, nie licząc łuczników. - krzyknął Interfector. - Jeszcze sześciu. - poprawił go Ziemniak, gdy przeciął stojącego nieopodal oponenta w pasie. - Jeszcze czterech. - odbił Meat, który przestrzelił dwójkę przeciwników magią. - Trójka! - wrzasnął w furii Interfector, gdy wbił przeciwnikowi sztylety między płuca, po czym szarpnął nimi na boki, rozrywając jego ciało tuż przy kręgosłupie. Jednak gdy ofiara Interfectora upadała, zachaczyła swoim sierpopodobnym orężem o jego kostę, rozcinając mu ścięgno Ahillesa. Skrytobójca zawył z bólu. W tym momencie od tyłu podbiegł do niego berserker z ciężkim buzdyganem za głową. Byłby roztrzaskał mu czaszkę, gdyby w porę Ziemniak nie zablokował jego ciosu kataną. Moc uderzenia rozeszła się po ostrzu, a oręż gładko zsunął się po klindze miecza. Zanim berserker zdążył się zasłonić, Ziemniak wykonał dźgnięcie. Oponent dosłownie w ostatniej chwili odskoczył od uderzenia. Wziął zamach swoim buzdyganem i uderzył Ziemniaka w żebra. Rozległ się trzask. Gdy berserker szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu z nad głowy, nagle zamarł. Z piersi wystawała mu klinga. Ostrze miecza wysunęło się gładko z jego ciała. Upadł. Okazało się, że to Meat wbił mu w plecy oręż zabrany jednemu z pokonanych Karmenów. - Ziemniak, nic ci nie jest?! - zapytał się leżącego u jego stóp kompana. Jego maska nasączona była krwią. Ta ostatnia ciekła mu pewnie z ust. - Nic mi nie będzie... - ninja wymawiał każde słowo z największym trudem. Tymczasem za plecami maga wyrósł nagle drugi berserker. Do jego oczu doskoczył wściekły Interfector. Poranił jego twarz sztyletami. Gdy potężny wojownik miał już zaatakować zabójcę, w jego muskularną sylwetkę wbiły się trzy strzały. Jedna w wątrobę, pozostałe dwie tuż powyżej. Z krzaków wyskoczył zamaskowany strzelec. Szybko rozprawił się z pozostałym wojownikiem, po czym wystrzelił salwę w stronę skały obstawionej przez łuczików. Dało słyszeć się tylko agoniczny krzyk jego ofiar. Gdy nieznajomy stanął na chwilę w bezruchu, oszołomiony Interfector spojrzał na jego broń. Była to ulepszona wersja łuku. Miała ona trzy cięciwy i wyposażona była w przekładniowy mechanizm zwiększający siłę pocisku. Przy cięciwie zamontowany był też celownik. Postać dobyła długiego noża i rozcięła pęta, którymi związany był Gaeen. Golem raptownie wstał i ryknąwszy odkopnął ciało jednego z berserkerów. Te w locie wpadło na skałę i zostało rozszarpane. - Maskoludy... - golem mruknął. - Grummble... te przeklęte maskoludy! Zginiecie wszystkie!!! - Gaeen nagle wydarł się na cały głos, po czym upadł wycieńczony. - Witaj. - Meat zignorował Gaeena i zaczął rozmawiać z nieznajomym łucznikiem. - Jestem Meat, to Interfecor, a to jest Ziemniak. Dziękujemy za ratunek. - Miło mi. - nieznajomy odezwał się nieoczekiwanie damskim głosem. - Jestem Elise. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Meat, Interfector i ciężko ranny Ziemniak jechali dalej na grzbiecie Gaeena. Elise truchtała tuż koło nich. - Cśśśśśśśśśś... - Meat uspokajał jęczącego Ziemniaka, robiąc mu na ranach okład z górskiej trawy. Była to jej specjalna, skrząca się na fioletowo odmiana. - Teraz będzie trochę szczypać... - Szczypać? - Ziemniak prychnął na Meat'a z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie rozumiesz, że po tym bólu, który zadał mi Karmen szczypanie to nic? To jak morska bryza wobec tajfunu. - Cóż... - mag obłorzył rany ninji zielskiem. - Nie jestem lekarzem jak Rey, ale znam się co nieco na roślinach. To powinno złagodzić nieco ból i przyspieszyć gojenie się ran. Obrażenia Ziemniaka były jednak nie tylko powierzchowne. Przy uderzeniu buzdyganem berserker połamał Ziemniakowi dwa żebra. Ninja nie mógł się teraz poruszać. Jedyne ruchy na jakie było go stać to poruszanie głową, nogami i lewą ręką. Wszyscy mieli tylko nadzieję, że jak najszybciej spotkają się z Rey'em i Hyukiem. Przetrwać mogli jedynie wspólnymi siłami. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Reyhann, Samupon i Hyuk już od dwóch dni maszerowali w jednym kierunku. W pewnym momencie dotarli do rzeczki. Postanowili iść w jej górę. Przedzierali się więc przez gęsty las porastający brzeg. Nagle Hyuk poczuł przeszywający ból w nodze. Spojrzawszy co mu go uczyniło, znieruchomiał. W jego kostce tkwił sztylet. - Uważajcie! Karmeni! - wrzasnął, wyjmując ostrze z nogi i rzucając nim w gałązie drzewa. Reyhann wyjął saksę, Samupon dobył Quagara. Wycofali się w płytkie koryto rzeki, ponieważ szansę na przeżycie mieli tylko na w miarę otwartym terenie. Hyuk nie zdążył. Nim dobiegł do brzegu jego tułów na wylot przebiło ostrze. - Hyuk! Uciekaj! Niiiieeeeee!!! - wrzasnął agonicznie Reyhann. Z lasu wybiegło pięciu Karmenów uzbrojonych w miecze i ciężkie tarcze. Pierwszy z nich rzucił się na Samupona. Ten sparował uderzenie Quagarem i wyprowadził szybką kontrę. Pierwszy oponent leżał już w rzece w kałuży własnej krwi. Dwaj wojownicy podbiegli do Reyhanna, podczas gdy Samupon walczył z pozostałymi dwoma. Medyk pęzony gniewem po stracie przyjaciela zwinnie unikał ciosów kontrował z prędkością gromu. Lecz czujni Karmeni kryli się za tarczami. Wtedy Reyhann podskoczył i odbił się od tarczy oponenta, przewracając go. Jego następnym ruchem był cios saksą w głowę. Roztrzaskane kawałki czaszki zarysowały jego ostrze, lecz medyk miał to gdzieś. Wyjął ją i korzystając z oszołomienia przeciwnika zabił go celnym dźgnięciem w brzuch. Tuż u jego boku Samupon też radził sobie nie najgorzej. Jeden jego oponent leżał już poorany na ziemi. Drugi jeszcze zaciekle się bronił. Nie miał jednak szans gdy z drugiej strony nadbiegł Reyhann. Kopniakiem w placy wywrócił go na brzuch. Wtedy Samupon dokończył robotę uderzeniem ciężkiego miecza w kark. Obaj wojownicy szybko podbiegli do konającego już Hyuka. - Nie uleczę tych ran. - stwierdził z żalem Reyhann. - Nie mam takiej mocy. - Nic nie szkodzi. - Hyuk wydusił przez zęby. - Umieranie... to nawet miłe uczucie... 'Rozdział VII - Patapolis, Elise i Eeran' Droga dłużyła się kompanii nieubłagalnie. Szli nieustannie już cały dzień, a nie widzieli nawet czubka Góry Gonrok. Byli pewni, że tam oczekują ich Hyuk i Reyhann. Prawda była niestety zupełnie inna. Ich przyjaciele błądzili teraz po dżungli na północny wschód od nich. Jednak nieświadomi tego wszystkiego członkowie wyprawy nadal szli w stronę Góry Gonrok. Nagle Elise krzyknęła: - Widzę chyba szczyt góry, której szukacie! Tajemnicza łuczniczka nadal nie zdjęła swojej demonicznej maski. Jej wygląd przywodził na myśl twarz gigantycznego pająka. Z boków uśmiechających się, pełnych stożkowatych zębów ust sterczały ostre, zachlapane krwią kły. Maska miała otwory na trzy pary oczu, z czego Elise korzystała tylko z najniżej położonej pary otworów. Można było przez nie zobaczyć jej błyszczące oczy koloru wrzosów. Oprócz urzekających oczu wygląd łuczniczki był raczej straszny niż uwodzicielski. Uczucie przerażenia było w większości spowodowane przez wygląd jej maski. Meat przyjrzał się dokładniej szczytowi, który wskazywała Elise. - W istocie. Oto Góra Gonrok. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Drużyna zaczęła wspinać się po zboczu. Po około dwóch godzinach stanęli na skalnej półce po zachodniej stronie zbocza. Usiedli zsapani. Nagle Meat utkwił wzrok w ziemię. - Co się dzieje? - zaniepokoił się Interfector. - Krew. - odparł Meat, nie odrywając wzroku od podłoża. - Co takiego? - Ślady krwi. - Meat wstał. - Przyjrzyjcie się, na skale są krwawe plamy. Mag podszedł trochę wyżej pod górę. Przystanął przy krzakach, które obrastały część zbocza. - I mam. - powiedział. - Co? - zaciekawił się Ziemniak. - To. - Meat wyjął z zarośli rozkładające się już Karmeńskie ciało. Było ono poranione na plecach i miało odrąbany kawał ręki. Obok trupa leżał ciężki miecz. - Musiało tu dojść do walki. - zauważył Interfector. - Zapewne między Reyhannem i Hyukiem a Karmenami. - W tej sytuacji wasi towarzysze pewnie już dawno stąd uciekli. Inaczej to oni leżeliby w krzakach. - powiedziała Elise. - Musimy przebadać szczyt. - stwierdził Meat. Towarzysze mimo zmęczenia zaczęli wspinać się po zboczu. Gdy dotarli na szczyt zaparło im dech. U wschodniego pondóża góry maszerowała co najmniej dziesięcio tysięczna armia Karmenów. - Maszerują na Patapolis. - zauważył Ziemniak. - Tak jak mówił zwiadowca... - Teraz nawet z Gaeenem nie mamy szans. - powiedział Interfector. Wtedy odezwał się golem: - Więc zawiadomię Eerana, Hrabię Doliny. Jest najpotężniejszym władcą na świecie. Zmiażdży maskoludki. - W takim razie idź. - ponaglił go Meat. - Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Gaeen skinął głową po czym popędził w dół zbocza. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) - Rey. - powiedział konając Hyuk. - Co Hyuk? - spytał się Reyhann. - Mam ostatnie życzenie, spal moje ciało. - powiedział umierając Hyuk. Rey i Samupon obłożyli ciało Hyuka suchumi patykami i trawą, rozpalili ogień i wykonali ostatnie życzenie Hyuka. Rey że smutkiem zaczął się modlić oto, by Hyuk żył w niebie długo i szczęśliwie. Po modlitwie szli dalej w tą stronę, którą obrali wcześniej. Po około 4 godzinach byli zmęczeni, znaleźli opuszczoną jaskinię i zrobili sobie w niej obozowisko. Zaczęli rozmawiać. - Samuponie, może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? - zapytał się Rey - Dobrze, może zacznę od tego, że urodziłem się w czasach starożytnych Pataponów, żyłem jak przeciętny mieszkaniec Patapolis, ale gdy dotarłem na wzgórze Nanjaro zostałem pogosławiony przez Wszchechmogącego. Odtąd mam ciało normalnego Patapona, ale za to zyskałem nadnaturalne moce. Szukam ludzi tak samo oddanych Wszechmogącemu jak ja. - Aha. - ziewnął senny Rey. - Jesteś zmęczony, chodzćmy spać. - powiedział z troską Samupon. Po tych słowach zasnęli. Rano obudzili się w bardzo im znanym mieście w ozdobionym pałacu w wygodnyh łóżkach - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytał się z ciekawością Reyhann. - W jakimś pałacu. - zauważył Samupon. Kiedy Rey i Samupon wstali z łóżek przyszły cztery uzbrojone Patapony. - Księżniczka prosi was o spotkanie. - powiedział jeden z Pataponów - Czy to Patapolis? - zapytał się Rey. - Księżniczka wam wszystko wytłumaczy. - odpowiedział żołnierz. Rey i Samupon poszli pod eskortą Pataponów do księżniczki. Gdy doszli oddali pokłon jej wysokości. - Wstańcie przybysze, jak się nazywacie?- zapytała się wyniośle księżniczka. - Jestem Samupon, zostałem pobłogosławiony przez Wszechmogącego i jestem Samurajem, a to mój przyjaciel Reyhann, jest on medykiem, oddzielił się od swoich towarzyszy, by ostrzec cię przed dziesięcio tysięczną armią Karmenów maszerującą na podbój Patapolis. - Karmeni? - zaniepokoiła się księżniczka. - Generale! - zawołała. Do sali wszedł w pełni uzbrojony wojownik. Na głowie miał skrzydlaty hełm z przyłbicą, która zakrywała jego twarz. Na tułów nałożoną miał zbroję z najtwardszego metalu jaki kiedykolwiek przetopiono. Była ona ponadto lekka niczym pióro i połyskiwała w słońcu, które wpadało do sali przez latarnię na szczycie kopulastego zadaszenia. W dłoniach dzierżył topór ostry niby zęby Majidongi i wielką tarczę, wytrzymałością doruwnującą skórze Ciokinga. Na plecach zapiętą miał pelerynę z jedwabiu. Najsilniejszy z najsilniejszych, najwytrzymalszy z najwytrzymalcych, naszybszy z najszybszych Pataponów na świecie. - Uberherosie, przygotuj armię do obrony - poleciła mu księżniczka. - Tak jest. - odpowiedział salutując Uberhero - Jeszcze jedno księżniczko, oni mają jakąś tajną broń z zaświatów. - powiedział Samupon. - Jaką? - zapytała zaciekawiona księżniczka - Nie wiemy. - odpowiedział Samupon - Księżniczko, strażnicy mówili nam że masz nam wszytko wytłumaczyć - powiedział Rey - Znaleźliśmy was w jaskini z niedźwiedziami, byliście ranni, więc was uleczyliśmy, wiemy o was wszystko. Twoim towarzyszom udało się znaleźć Gaeena, mamy tam naszego szpiega, a teraz przygotujmy się lepiej na atak Karmenów. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) - Trzebaby wyprawić się do Patapolis. - rozumował Meat. - Tam najpewniej udali się Hyuk i Rey, a poza tym musimy ostrzec Patapony przed inwazją. Jeśli w porę ich zawiadomimy, obronią się przed Karmenami bez problemu, ponieważ ich głównym atrybutem jest zaskoczenie. - Meat ma słuszność. - powiedziała Elise. - Tu zostać nie możemy, znajdą nas. Elise jednym ruchem ręki zdjęła maskę, odsłaniając swoją twarz. Choć zapewne łuczniczka była już dorosła miała dziewczęce rysy. Zupełnie blada, gładka twarz, z której zerkały wrzosowe oczy mogłaby robić wrażenie dziecięcej, gdyby nie sine usta. 'Rozdział VIII - Hrabia Doliny' Gaeen biegł przez koryto wyschniętej dawno rzeki. Gdzie niegdzie na ziemi widać było jeszcze pozostałości uschniętych glonów i trochę drewnianych rupieci. Biegnąc, golem zostawiał za sobą chmurę pyłu, który osiadł na dnie. W pewnym momencie wyskoczył z płytkiego wąwozu i zbiegł po ledwo pochyłym kamienistym terenie. Dotarł do przecinającej okolicę kamiennej skały. Wspiął się po niej i pobieł dalej niestrudzenie. Zeskoczył z uskoku na żyzną, podmokłą glebę i zaczął przedzierać się przez gęste zarośla. Potknął się o leżący na ziemi łańcuch. - Cholera... - wycedził i pobiegł dalej. Dobiegł zdyszany do brzegu jeziora, nieświadom, że przy tym samym zbiorniku wodnym byli wcześniej Rey i Hyuk. - Eeranie! Twój władca cię wzywa! - wykrzyczał. - Gaeenie, czy to ty?! - rozległ się basowy, potężny głos. - Owszem. Potrzebuję cię! - golem wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej. - Wielka armia maskoludów niszczy nasze lasy i rzeki! Podpala doliny, zawala wzgórza! Stań w obronie swej ziemi, Hrabio. - Lasy?! Wzgórza?! - głos krzyknął. W uszach Gaeena rozległ się nieprzyjemny pisk. - W takim razie pożałują! Nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Ze wzgórza oddalonego o około kilometr podniosła się gigantyczna ręka. - Otóż to. - uśmiechnął się Gaeen. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) -Zapach ziół i ziółek oto moje dzieciństwo. - rzucił Yamato rozcinając kolejną część manekina treningowego. - Ojciec mówił Po pierwsze nie szkodzić... ta, jasne. On nie był normalny. Miał wielką awersje do ranienia czegokolwiek. A ja? Zabijałem dla pieniędzy. A teraz? Też to robię. - wojownik często rozmawiał sam ze sobą. Yamato odsunął się od manekina, wypowiedział słowa w dziwnym języku, a chwilę później manekin zapłonął. -Nie mogę już dłużej się użalać. Mam robotę do wykonania. Były plotki, że jakaś grupa zabójców przemieszcza się w stronę Patapolis. Ale ciekawsze jest to, że w tej grupie był mój ojciec. Hmmm... Powienienem ich dogonić i zabić. Tak dobrze płatna robota zdarza się rzadko... - Mówiąc to skierował się w stronę swego konia. -Powinni znajdować się teraz w okilicy Pałacu Uber... Wyprzedzę ich i dojadę do Patapolis pierwszy. Będę na nich czekał. Następnie Yamato wsiadł na konia i udał się w stronę Patapolis (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Gaeen stał i patrzył jak gigantyczna ręka unosi się powoli ku niebu. Po chwili ziemia zadrżała ponownie i z dalekiej góry powstała druga kończyna. Podparła ona glebę i zaczęła się napinać, wyrywając z ziemi tułów giganta. Gaeen wywrócił się. Wtedy jedna z rąk wzięła go i przeniosła błyskawicznie dwa kilometry dalej. Z tej lokalizacji Gaeen mógł zobaczyć jak wielka, masywna sylwetka podnosiła się w żółwim tępie. Gdy stanęła na nogi, Gaeen rozpoznał miejsce, w którym stał poprzednio. Wyschnięte koryto jeziora stanowiło kręgosłup Eerana, zaś pagórki je okalające były w rzeczywistości jego żebrami. Gigant złożył Gaeenowi ukłon. - Enty, golemy, driady i harpie! - wykrzyczał, gdy się podniósł. - Maskoludy niszczą nasze ziemie i palą lasy. Musimy dać im nauczkę! Do boju! Miało się wrażenie, że nagle całe góry ożyły. Wszystkie drzewa i skały zaczęły się poruszać. Niektóre krzewy i pnie zamieniły się w piękne kobiety - driady. - Pokażemy im gniew natury! - wrzasnął Gaeen. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Meat, i Elise nieśli prowizoryczne nosze, na których leżał Ziemniak. Interfector biegał w tym czasie dookoła nich, sprawdzając sytuację. Szli w stronę Patapolis już cały dzień. Pod nogmi Interfectora przebiegł Rapappa. - Piękny wieczór. - powiedział ledwie przytomny Ziemniak. - Patapolis! - dobiegł ich nagle krzyk Interfectora. Rzeczywiście, na horyzoncie widać było spiczaste, złote wieże Patapońskiego zamku, odbijające rdzawe światło zachodzącego słońca. Wielki pałac znacząco wybijął się na tle głównie niskiej zabudowy miasta.; - Czy to już kres wędrówki? - spytał się Ziemniak, przy każdym słowie opluwając się krwią. - Już niedługo. - powiedział Meat. - Bardzo niedługo. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Całe Patapolis było przygotowane na atak Karmenów, łucznicy na murach czekali na rozkazy Generała, tak samo jak cała patapońska armia przed murami Patapolis, oczywiście razem z Rey'em i Samuponem. Samupon wypatrując Karmenów zauważył grupkę ludzi maszerujących w stronę Patapolis - Kto to? - zapytał się Samupon. - To chyba Interfector, Meat i... - Rey na chwilę się zastanowił. - ...ktoś? W rzeczywistości "ktosiem" była Elise. Samupon i Rey nie zauważyli jednak Ziemniaka leżącego na noszach. Ten ciągle postękiwał, dopóki Meat nie wykrzyknął: - To Rey! Widzę go! Jest pośród wojowników! Ktoś mu towarzyszy... Reyhann wybiegł z tłumu żołnierzy z otwartymi rękoma. - Meat! Interfector! Ziemniak... co ci jest?! - zielarz wreszcie dostrzegł rannego towarzysza. Podbiegł do noszy. Gdy zobaczył w jakim stanie jest jego przyjaciel, jęknął. -Uuuuuu... szybko, musimy cię przetransportować do sali lekarskiej. Towarzysze przyspieszyli kroku. Gdy dotarli do granicy armii, ta rozstąpiła się przed nimi. Przeszli dalej. Po paru minutach weszli do obszernej sali lekarskiej. Tam zostawili Ziemniaka sam na sam z Reyhannem. - Myślicie, że Ziemniak z tego wyjdzie? - spytał się Interfector. - Rey to bardzo wprawny lekarz, myślę, że da sobie radę. - przytoczył Meat. Oparł się o zdobiony parapet. Wpatrując się w zachód słońca zaczął rysować palcem po mozaikowej powierzchni parapetu. Uronił łzę, która jednak szybko wyparowała pod wpływem gorąca bijącego z jego wnętrza. Niewiadomo czemu czuł wzbierającą furię. Walnął pięścią w parapet, na którym pozostawił czarny ślad. Parę mozaikowych kafelków odpadło. Z oczu Meata strzeliły płomienie. - Wszystko dobrze? - poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Interfectora. - Nie. - wyszeptał ze zdumieniem Meat. - Co? - Interfector się zaniepokoił. - Nie... nie... - demon zaczął powtarzać to niby słowa modlitwy. - Nie! Nie! Nieee!!! Zabójca odsunął się zdziwiony reakcją przyjaciela. Nagle Meat upadł na kolana. Zaczął się modlić i składać pokłony jakiejś niewidzialnej istocie. Zdziwiony hałasem dobiegającym z korytarza Reyhann wyszedł z lekarskiej sali. - Co się dzieje? - zaniepokoił się. W tym czasie Meat upadł bezwładnie na ziemię wciąż powtarzając słowa dziwnej modlitwy. - Czy widzisz przestraszonych ludzi? Słyszysz spadające bomby? - zapętlał. Reyhann wziął go na ręce i wniósł ostrożnie do sali lekarskiej. Tam położył go na stole operacyjnym nad którym świeciła jasna magiczna lampa. Zaczął szeptać w niezrozumiałym języku. Z ciała Meat'a ulotnił się czarny duch. - Śmiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeerćć! - pisnął upiór. Zanim zdążył się ulotnić, Rey złapał go w fiolkę. Meat obudził się z transu i zaczął wręcz chłeptać zachłannie powietrze. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) Meat usiadł owinięty kocem na złotym krześle. obok niego, na osobnym siedzeniu usiadł Reyhann. - Co... co to było? - zapytał się demon. - Ty. - Eeee... co? - To była cząstka ciebie. Dokładniej twoje wspomnienie. To spod Patapolis. Meat pochylił głowę. - Kiedy byłeś tu ostatnim razem. - wytłumaczył mu Rey. - Wspomnienie to zostało w tobie i zaczęło przeobrażać się w mroczny koszmar. W końcu było na tyle silne, że mogło wytworzyć własny byt. Potrzebowało tylko impulsu. Było nim powrót do Patapolis. Konwersację przyjaciół zagłuszyły potężne dzwony. Zaraz później rozległ się wrzask: - Karmeni na horyzoncie! Lecz przed Karmenami pojawiły się dwie postacie na koniach galopujących w zawrotnym tępię. Pierwszą z nich był wysoki, młody mężczyzna z No-Dachi (dwuręczną kataną) zawieszonym na plecach. Drugą był też mężczyzna ale już starszy odziany w plaszcz zakrywający całe ciało, uzbrojony był w lekką dwustrzałową kusze z której nieustannie prowadził ostrzał w tego pierwszego. Obydwoje zdążyli wejść do miasta przed zamknięciem bram. Pierwszy zsiadł z konia, wyjął miecz i zaczął w szalonym tępie ciąć na wszystkie strony, drugi wyjął z topór, z pleców zdiął tarcze i rozpoczął wyprowadzanie kontrataków. Pojedynek przerwał im ostrzał karmenów. W jednej chwili obydwaj się pogodzili i staneli na murach miasta w celu obrony Patapolis. I dobrze, że to zrobili ponieważ pierwszy szturm Karmenów już nadciągał. Najpierw wybiegł oddział uzbrojony w pawęże i włócznie z drzewcem pozwalającym na oparcie jej na ziemi. Utworzyli oni ściane włóczni, za nimi ustawili się łucznicy z długimi łukami reflekcyjnymi, którzy natychmiast rozpoczeni ostrzał. Na horyzoncie majaczyły się wielkie trebusze, które zaczeły miotać pociskami eksplodującymi w mury. Łucznicy na murach starali się zdjąć łuczników Karmeńskich ale na próżno. Widać było, że Karmeni chcą zakończyć oblężenie jednym szturmem jednak było to mało możliwe ze względu na to, że Patapolis miało trzy warstwy murów. Nagle trebusze zaczeły miotać w sam środek miasta zaś cała armia przemieściła się na wschód. Obrona myślała, że wygrali lecz w tym momencie ze wschodu usłyszeli dwie eksplozje. To Karmeni próbowali uszkodzić mury. Gdy cała obrona przemieściła się na wschód wtedy trebusze ponownie ostrzeliwały front. Patapony nie zdążyły zareagować. Nagle stało się najgorsze mur został przerwany a już do szarży szykowały się dwa oddziały ciężkiej konnicy ustawionej w klin. Zaszarżowały i wdarły się do miasta. Doszło do zwarcia. Patapony uzbrojone głownie w topory i tarcze długo nie dawały się zabić jednak w końcu to Karmeni przejeli inicjatywe i zaczeli bezlitośnie mordować każdego Patapona. Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko jest stracone na miejsce przybył oddział Straży Zamkowej który odgonił konnice. Po tym trebusze zaprzestały ostrzału i wszyscy wiedzieli jedno, że to oblężenie będzie dłuższe niż myślano. Ten nagłówek został dodany tylko po to, aby można było sobie zjechać szybko spisem treści na dół strony. Nie zwracajcie na to uwagi. Kategoria:Fikcja